Unexpected Lovers
by DemonFox101
Summary: A story of love between Fayt and Maria. Love can be found within the most simple of situations, as these two Kids will find out.


The Paper Cut

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean. As a writer, this is my first time writing a story of this nature, so please, be a little understanding and don't flame me, I beg you. I write to the best of my ability, but I am not a professional. I'm still learning. A couple of characters might be out of their normal nature at one point, but I try to keep them the way they are. I don't claim to be the best writer, but I hope you enjoy this story. By the way, if you didn't read the rating, this is an M rated romantic story. Once again, please don't say anything mean, okay? Thank you.

It was an regular day in the Aqauarian town of Peterny. People were bustling up and down it's cobble stone streets, children were running about playing, and vendors were selling their wares in the town square. Roger stood outside the Inventor's Guild, watching all the hustle and bustle, when Adray walked out.

"I'm glad Fayt and the others decided to take a day off." Roger said to Adray as he returned from signing up for the guild.

I am too, little friend." Adray replied as he observed three young Aquarian female soldiers walk by. "Now excuse my while I, in my glory and handsomeness, swoon those three delectable ladies" Adray added with a mischievous smile as he started to give chase after the girls.

"Horny old goat." Roger thought as he gave chase, not wanting to leave Adray to get himself into trouble with the three women. He caught up with Adray in front of the Peterny workshop. He noticed he was sulking, so Roger figured that he'd lost the three girls. Adray was about to say something, but was cut off by a loud, ear shattering scream from within the workshop.

"Sounded like Cliff." Adray observed, pointing at the workshop.

"Wonder what the big lummox did this time." Roger added as he noticed the rest of the party running up. "Hey, look." Roger exclaimed to Adray. Adray turned and observed Nel, Albel, and Mirage running toward them.

"What happened?" Mirage questioned

"We heard Cliff's scream all the way down at the tavern." Nel added along with Mirage's inquiry.

"Cliff probably hurt himself. It just came from inside the workshop." Roger replied, jutting a thumb toward the building.

"Like shortsuff said." Adray added. Roger glared at him.

A groan came from the other three.

"Hmph. How boring." Albel commented.

Then the group heard voices inside the workshop. They all recognized them as Cliff and Maria.

"This is your fault!" Cliff screamed.

"Is not!" Maria screamed back, in a defensive tone.

"We better check this out before it gets out of hand." Mirage stated. The group nodded, except Albel, who grunted in disinterest, but followed anyway.

Once the group entered the workshop, they saw Cliff lying on the floor next to a 50-lb hammer and anvil with a molten blade on it. He'd obviously been making a sword. Maria stood over him, arms crossed and scowling, glaring at Cliff. Fayt was at the desk opposite the room, hunched over trying to ignore the situation. Obviously, he was writing, or trying to, anyway. They didn't notice anything different about anyone, except Maria was wearing a white T-shirt under her coat instead of her usual chest armor. Everything else about her dress and appearance was normal. The other unusual thing was that Cliff was clutching his right foot, which was bare.

"Cliff, Maria, calmly and one at a time, explain what happened." Nel commanded, noticing the clearly visible tension between them.

"I was working and she distracted me, causing me to drop the hammer on my foot! Now its broke!" Cliff replied angrily and loudly.

"I did not! You told me to help watch for bubbles in the molten metal, and when I pointed one out, you jumped and dropped the hammer on your foot." Maria retorted, equally as mad.

"So much for calmly." Nel thought as she rolled her eyes.

"Sound's to me like she was doing just as you told her." Mirage told Cliff.

"But-" Cliff started.

"Sorry Cliff, but you jumped. It wasn't her fault." Nel added.

"Hmph. You should be more careful. Fool. And less jumpy." Albel snarled as he tilted his head and smiled wickedly at Cliff's dilemma.

Adray and Roger were sitting on the window sill, giggling at the humor in the situation.

"You guys think this is funny?" Cliff snarled at them.

"Yeah". They replied in unison.

"I'll show ya funny!" Cliff cried as he got on his feet. Then his broken foot failed him and he fell on the floor in pain.

"OW!" Cliff yelped. Roger and Adray snickered louder even though they did feel sorry for him.

"Cliff, just let it go." Mirage told him.

"Oh alright. Yo, sorry for blaming you Maria." Cliff said to her, taking Mirage's advice.

"It's alright. Just watch where you swing hammers from here on." Maria replied with no sympathy in her tone.

"Funny. Very funny." Cliff replied as Mirage and Nel propped him up. Mirage and Nel got under his arms and helped him toward the door. Everyone except Maria followed suit. As they reached the door, Fayt, who had until now been silent, let out a small "ouch". Everyone turned around and saw Fayt holding his index finger. Maria walked quickly up to him to see what was wrong

"Fayt are you okay?" Maria asked in a somewhat concerned tone.

"Oh sure. It's just a paper cut." Fayt replied with a smile. Everyone except Maria groaned and once more started for the door. As Maria stared at Fayt's cut, she began forming a plan. It was an odd strategy and she knew she wouldn't seem like herself by doing it, but she wanted to get Fayt's attention. She knew this action would get his attention and in the end, hopefully to his love. The white t-shirt she was wearing in place of her armor was perfect for the plan she'd cooked up.

"Fayt are you okay?" She asked in a cutely concerned tone as she took his hand and began rubbing it and nurturing the cut.

"Oh it's alright I'll-" was all Fayt could get out before Maria snuggled his head between her breast with one hand and continued holding his hurt hand with the other. She whipped him around the workshop, the whole time crying phrases like, "Oh, poor babies hurt!" or "Oh, I'll make you feel better!".

As Albel, Adray, and Roger watched the display, they spurted blood out their nose. For Roger, of course, this was his first love scene, and he was beet red. Cliff, of course, was red with anger and jealousy.

"Humph! I break my foot and get no sympathy, but he gets a little paper cut and look! Boobs are in his face comforting him!" Cliff complained.

"Maria is that really at all necessary?" Nel asked, wide eyed. Maria simply snuggled Fayt tighter. Fayt's eyes were now the size of dinner plates.

"Guh!" Fayt cried as Maria continued to whip him around.

"Wow! Go Fayt." Roger whispered to Adray.

"Indeed, go Fayt. However, you are to young to be watching this." Adray whispered back.

Adray covered Roger's eye's and quickly took him out of the workshop and to the local tavern, hoping to get the scene out of both their minds. Mirage and Nel quickly got Cliff out of the workshop. Albel followed suit. On the way to the local medical building, the four began talking about the scene they'd just saw.

"I've never seen Maria act that way." Nel commented.

"Me neither. And I practically raised her since she was twelve. She usually more serious." Cliff replied.

"It seems as though love can have strange, yet wonderful affects on people." Mirage added with a smile. Nel returned the smile with a nod of agreement.

"Hmph. Love is for weak fools." Albel said wickedly.

"Typical you." Nel and Cliff replied in unison.

Mirage just grinned and remembered a conversation she'd had with Maria about Fayt recently.

"I hope it works out, Maria." she thought to herself.

"Hey, Nel, does this medical clinic have pretty girls working in it too?" Cliff questioned.

"Unfortunately for them, yes it does." Nel replied with a large anime sweatdrop on the back of her head.

"All right!" Cliff cried excitedly. Mirage quickly, but lightly kicked his foot, just enough to get him to yelp. Albel cracked another smile at Cliff's misfortune. Back at the workshop Maria finally let Fayt go, who quickly went back to his seat, as he was dizzy from being smothered and being swung around in circles. Maria watched as he rubbed his head. Then she grew worried. She began to worry that she'd scared him or offended him in some way. She recalled the conversation that she'd had with Mirage a day earlier.

Flashback: Maria's room in castle Aquaria

Maria was sitting on her bed, thinking more and more about Fayt. He was everything that she'd dream of. She'd read his life files and knew all about him, yet didn't expect to fall in love with him. Meeting him in real life was totally different than reading about him in a file. She was starting to grow somewhat jealous of how he kept worrying about his friend Sophia. She wanted him to pay attention to her. The more she thought about how he might not love her as much as she loved him, the more she felt like weeping, and she hadn't cried since her parents had died. Maria buried her head in a pillow, attempting to fight back her tears. A few moments later, someone cracked her door open.

"Maria, can I come in?" she recognized the voice as belonging to Mirage.

"Sure." Maria replied, as she sat up, still on the verge of tears.

"Is everything alright?" Mirage asked as she sat down beside Maria and put her arm around her.

"Fine, I guess." Maria replied sadly. Mirage grinned.

"Its Fayt, isn't it?" Mirage asked. Maria turned to face her. She hesitated a second before answering.

"...yes." Maria replied as more tears started to well up in her eyes.

"You shouldn't worry so much." Mirage replied.

"But I love him, and he loves Sophia, not me." Maria cried in reply.

"Can you really say that? Do you know that he doesn't love you?" Mirage replied in a calming tone.

"Well no, not really. But you hear how he talks about Sophia!" Maria replied.

"Because he's known her as his best friend all his life." Mirage replied. Then added as she patted her back"If you love him, you should find a way to tell him. Who knows? He might love you as much as you love him."

"You really think so? But what if he doesn't?" Maria replied in a worried tone. Mirage got up and started for the door. About halfway to it, she turned around and looked at Maria.

"Maria, I know I'm not your mother and I don't want to try to replace her. This is the only advice I can give, and I believe you'll know how to get his love and attention when the time comes." Mirage said to her with a reassuring smile.

For the first time since her real parents death, Maria walked up to Mirage, the woman whom she considered the closest thing she had to her mother, and leaned on her shoulder and began to cry. Mirage just wrapped Maria in a hug. Maria may have technically been her boss, but she had raised her since she was12 and was like a daughter to her.

"Thank you, Mirage." Maria sobbed in Mirage's shoulder.

"Any time, Maria." Mirage replied.

End flashback: back in the workshop

Maria grew a little less tense a she watched Fayt regain his composure. She walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders and began massaging them. Fayt recovered from being smothered by Maria and turned to look at her.

"Fayt, I'm sorry if I hurt or offended you." Maria said as she sat on the table. "I just wanted to get your attention. Guess I got carried away, huh?" She stared at him, waiting for his response. Fayt turned to look at her.

"Somewhat, but no harm done." Fayt replied as he cracked a smile. Then he walked up to Maria and helped her stand up. He held both of her hands together between his own and held them close to his chest. Fayt looked directly and lovingly into her eyes. She could feel her cheeks getting warm as she blushed. Then Fayt got a confused look in his eyes.

"Maria, why are you so desperate to get my attention?." Fayt asked. Maria tilted her head to look away and hesitated a moment before answering.

"I thought you didn't like me. I kept hearing you talk about Sophia, and I got jealous. I loved you, but I wanted you to love me and not Sophia. So I did what I could to get your attention, and I got carried away." Maria replied in a normal, yet quivering tone that was trying to be serious, yet on the verge of tears. Fayt realized as he listened that Maria was really much more sensitive that she let everyone else know. He also couldn't believe that this gorgeous girl love him.

"Maria, I talk and worry about Sophia because she's my best friend and she is, after all, in Vendeeni hands. But that doesn't mean I love her. Sorry to have made you jealous." He smiled in as he replied.

"But if you don't love Sophia, then-" Maria felt herself getter excited. She peered up at Fayt, who was still holding her hands. She felt him squeeze them tighter.

"I love you, and you alone." Fayt replied as he released her hands and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"You really mean it? You don't love Sophia?" Maria asked as she looked up into his eyes.

"I mean it. I love her only as a friend. Nothing more." Fayt stated as he peered down back into her eyes. They were beautiful, as was everything else about her.

"Then, I love you too." Maria replied lightly as she buried her head in his neck.

She felt him put his hand on the back of her head and not only tighten the hug they were in, but began stroking her long, soft hair. She sighed. She loved being this close to him. Then She looked up at Fayt and he looked back at her. Both looked into the others eyes. Fayt brought his face close to Maria's and then she closed the remaining distance. She felt his lips touch hers. She closed her eyes and took in the pleasure of her first kiss. Fayt did the same. He felt the warmth of her lips soft pressed against his. The taste was sweet. Hoping the moment would never end, he gently slipped his tongue from his mouth into his and began to massage her tongue with his. Maria felt took the invitation and returned the favor. She as well, hoped that the kiss would never end. As he continued to kiss her, Fayt used one of his hands to clear the work table. Maria then sat down on the table. Fayt broke the kiss and looked lovingly at Maria, who had her arms around his neck. Then Maria laid on the table and dragged Fayt down on top of her. Fayt once again locked their lips together and they continued to French kiss for about five minutes. While he was lying on Maria, he felt her breasts against his chest, they were soft yet firm, and he couldn't stop himself. He used his free hand to grope her right breast while he supported himself with his left arm. Maria gasped in surprise at the squeeze on her breast. She looked up at Fayt who peered back, looking as surprised as she did. They both sat up next to each other. Maria looked at him and covered her chest area.

"I'm sorry, Maria" Fayt said. I couldn't just couldn't help myself." Fayt watched as Maria got up.

"You know Fayt, we should lock the door." Maria said in a sexy tone. She locked the door to the workshop and tossed the on the floor. "And these windows need to be shut too." Then she proceeded to shut and lock all four of the workshop's windows. Then she walked back over to Fayt, who was still puzzled.

"Maria, why'd you lock us in?" Fayt asked.

"It's to keep everyone else out." Maria replied. "So they don't bother us." Maria grinned. Fayt noticed she had a bedroom eyes look. He got up and walked over to her. He pecked her on the lips.

"I get ya." He replied with a wink and a sly smile. Maria took off her overcoat. Then she slid into Fayt's arms and pressed her body close to his.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and began to rub her whilst he nibbled on her neck. Maria giggled at the tickling sensation at her neck. Of course, his warm hands on her body felt good as well. Then Fayt grabbed the bottom of her shirt and began to slowly pull it off. As he pulled it above her head, he observed her blue lace bra. Maria turned around and pulled off Fayt's gloves and unzipped his shirt. She began to feel up his chest and abdomen which for his size and frame, were well muscled. Fayt kissed Maria and slowly turned her around to where her back was to him. He held he for a few minutes, his arms were around her arms at her waist as he cradled her. Slowly, he began to massage her body until his hands reached the underside of her breasts. Then he began to massage her breasts. Maria moaned in pleasure and squirmed a little at as he did. She loved his warm hands on them. For about 5 minutes Fay continued to Massage and squeeze her breasts. Every time her gave them a gentle squeeze, she would let out a quick, pleased moan. For a second he quit massaging them and he used his two index figures for find her nipples through her bra and then he started to play with them. Maria jerked and let out a loud moan as he did so. He began to pinch them between his fingers. She let out a moan louder than any before and tightened her arms, which she had behind her around Fayt's neck.

"You like that?" Fayt whispered in her ear gently as he continued to squeeze and play with her nipples and breasts.

"Uh-huh." Was all Maria managed to say between gasping for breath and moaning in pleasure.

After a minute or two of playing with her breasts, Fayt lay her down on the table and propped himself on top of her, the whole time, embracing her gently and lovingly. Maria during this action remove his shirt. So Fayt began to kiss her up and down her body. From her ears, to her breast, which were still covered by her bra, to her abdomen. She wrapped her arms around him and squirmed, tightening her grip on him. She was loving the tingling feeling and shock it his actions sent through her entire body, pleasuring her to the core. Fayt, who had stopped at her pants, unbuttoned the top. Maria gasped. She watched as her slid off her black pants, revealing her blue lace panties. Fayt stopped for a moment a stood p for a moment to observe his prize: a underwear clad Maria. She sat up and began to undo his armor. At this he didn't resist. Then she took off his pants, revealing a pair of blue plaid boxers. She in turn, took in the sight of her man in his underwear, and then threw her arms around him and began to kiss in more passionately than ever before. Fayt replied in unison. After a few minutes of this, Fayt's hands, which had been rubbing Maria's back, undid the fastening on her bra. He proceeded to pull it off, revealing her full breasts and her nipples, which stuck out a bit, meaning she was very pleased. Again, her lay her back on the table, and began to now, what looked like, to eat her breast. He kissed them, and licked her nipples, pinching them a bit with his lips and teeth. Maria let out loud, gasps and moans, indicating to Fayt that she as enjoying his escapades. He could feel her rubbing and clasping her hands at the pleasure on his back. He felt her tighten her body in response to the pleasure.

After Fayt's little adventure with her breast, she quickly whipped Fayt over, and began to run her breast up and down his chest. He moaned slightly at the pleasure she was giving him. He could feel her bare breasts, followed by a trail of her long, lustrous blue hair, trailing up and down him and he loved it. Soon, she began to kiss around his chest and on his nipples. Of course, she couldn't very well do what he had done to her, but she did lick and suck on them equally as much as he had.

After more playing with each other and kissing. Fayt sat Maria in his lap. He parted her legs and began to stroke her pussy outside her panties. He was very gentle, but at once strong and firm. Maria leaned her head back and moaned loudly and more forcefully than before. Soon, Fayt jammed his hand into her panties and began to finger her with one finger. She could feel him penetrate her with his finger, and she could feel it move in and out. At first it was slow, but Fayt soon moved faster and harder and deeper. She moaned and cried out and squirmed louder and quicker as he did so. She also did her best not to climax, hoping for something more. Fayt sensed this, and withdrew his hand from her panties. Stood her up and held her for a minute, looking into her eyes. He loved her, and was about to give himself to her completely. He removed her panties, and she his boxers. Fayt observed her cleanly shaven pussy and her his large manhood. He then lay her on the table propped himself on top of her. She spread her legs, but didn't feel him penetrate her. She wondered what was wrong. She knew she was about give up her virginity, her most precious gift, but if was to the one she loved, so she was willing, nay, she was ready and wanting to have true sex with Fayt, but she felt nothing. She looked up at him.

"Something wrong? Why'd you stop?" Maria inquired.

"What if I get you pregnant?" Fayt asked seriously.

"Just pull out before you climax, and I won't get pregnant." Maria replied in a voice that calmed his worries.

"Okay, but you know you'll lose your virginity right?" Fayt replied

"I know. For, you I'm willing. Don't worry. Now c'mon, pleasure me with that monster down there" she replied in a sexy tone. Fayt smiled, and thrust himself into her body.

Maria let out a loud, forceful moan. Even though it felt good, she still felt a twinge of pain, since it was her fist time. She got more used to it after about 7-10 thrust in and out. She his moving inside her, deeper and quicker. Once she had grown accustomed to it, she cried out between moans: "harder!". Maria was arching her back, and squirming. Fayt's actions now felt better that anything she could imagine. She tightened her arms and clutched his closer and tighter, inviting him in even more. Fayt, who was enjoying himself to the fullest as well, responded by thrusting harder. He too, had never felt better in his life. He loved the feeling this was creating on him as well. After a few minutes of doing this, he felt a tingling sensation inside himself, and quickly withdrew. Maria lay on the table, gasping for breath and holding herself. Their round had left and after feeling in her body. Fayt too, was bent over, supporting himself on his knees, breathing heavily.

"T...that was wonderful." Maria cooed in Fayt's direction. He looked at he and smiled as he tossed her clothes at her.

"Yeah. My God, you are good." Fayt replied at he slipped on his boxers. Maria slipped back into her bra and panties, but not before striking a few poses for Fayt, who clapped for her. Soon they both were fully clothed. Maria clasped Fayt's hands in her own and looked into her eyes.

"Thank you, my love." Maria said.

"No problem." Fayt replied. He kissed her quickly.

Something quickly snapped in Maria's head.

"Fayt, we've been here for a while. We should get you a band-aid for your finger so we don't make the others suspicious.

"Good thinking." Fayt replied as he quickly found on in the desk and applied it to his finger. As the two lover walked outside, they decided to go meet up with their group. The two walked into the town, holing hands, vowing to one another, they would always love one another and that they would protect one another throughout their adventure.

The End


End file.
